And I Landed In?
by Legolas's Lady 27
Summary: Middle-Earth was a place that Sam never really thought about. She read the books. Watched the movies. But she never really thought about them. That is until she's sucked up into the Fellowship's adventure! Follow Sam as her journey unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey you guys! Ok, this is a short chapter, and it might not be that good, but this is my first Fanfiction so, take it easy with the reviews. Please no flames, I find them very hurtful. Anyways, constructive critism and advice is gladly accepted. Also, this chapter is closely related to a story: Stuck in Middle-Earth! By: Shadow 08 I love your story, and I'm trying not to copy it but this first chapter is the only chapter (I'm hoping) that will be based off of your story. Thanks for understanding. Disclaimer: LOTR is not mine. Nor will it ever be. (Even as much as I want it to be) **

CHAPTER ONE: A-Falling I Will Go

"Ah! Stupid computer!" I scream at my computer screen who has conveniently frozen up. Woo hoo. So I beat on it. And bang on it. And beat on it some more. Finally, after about God knows how long, it came back on. But not on the same thing I was looking at. It was a map of Middle-Earth. Uh, I didn't think I was looking at that. After me just sitting there looking at it for about fifteen minutes, I moved my hand up to touch the screen. And no, I don't have one of those fancy, 'touch-screen' computers. Ha. Please, I'm not that rich. Not even close. _Anyway_, I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Samantha. Samantha Emily Stevens. Sam for short. Obviously. I'm eighteen years old, about to be nineteen. Oh, boy. Anyway (again), so I'm touching the map on the screen, when all of the sudden, me _and_ my bag of clothes (that I totally failed to mention earlier. I had them because I went to a sleepover last night) are literally sucked through the computer screen. Where to? Don't ask me. I have my eyes closed, but now I open them- to see that I am freaking free falling. I just look around. _Then_, I remember to scream. I am so high up in the air that I can't even see the ground below. After falling for what seemed like an eternity (but I'm pretty sure it was probably more like five seconds) I pass out of the clouds and I see the ground. I scream some more, hoping someone might be nice enough to catch me, and brace for impact. But I never hit the ground; instead, I'm caught by a strong pair of arms. My eyes still closed, I ask, "Did I die?" I hear a slight laugh, and I hear a beautiful, melodic voice say, "I should say no, my lady. Lucky for you, I was here to catch you." I open my eyes to see the most amazing (not to mention the hottest!) face in the world. It looks like… Legolas? What? Is this some kind of joke? There is NO WAY in the history of freaking history that I am in Middle-Earth. No way. But… then I see Boromir, Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Gimli and last but never least…. (Drum roll please!) Gandalf! Ok, so now that I've seen everybody, and they have obviously seen me, thanks to my _glorious_ landing, I realize that Legolas is still holding me. And he's staring at me. Um… okay? "Uh, do you mind putting me down?" I say, tapping his shoulder. His ears and face turn bright pink (uh… what's up with that? I didn't think Legolas blushed…?) "Oh, sorry." He says, and places me gracefully on my feet. Lucky for me, I didn't mess it up by falling on my face. Haw. Go me. Because honestly, the _last_ thing I want to do is make a fool of myself in front of the Fellowship. Now _that_, my friends, would suck. Big time. So now, we're all just kind of standing there staring at each other, like, "_What_ is going on? For real peoples." Ok, maybe they're not saying 'peoples', but that's what I would say. Just saying. "Uh, hi?" I say. "Who are you, and where do you come from?" Gandalf says, coming up to me. Ok, I know I'm not that tall, only about 5'3, but come on. This guy makes me feel like I'm only two feet tall. Not fair. "Well, my name's Samantha, Sam for short. And I am not from here. I kind of, well- Well I was looking at my computer screen at home when suddenly I was sucked through it. Then I freefell, until he-"I pause, pointing at Legolas- "caught me." Oh, great. Now everybody is staring at me. I am not crazy. I swear. Ok, well maybe I'm not _completely_ sane, but it's close enough. Gandalf signals to Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn to talk to them. Most likely about me. I feel a tug on my shirt, and I turn around. It's Pippin! "Hi, Sam. I'm Pippin." He says, bowing. Aw. The other hobbits do the same. "Hello, my lady. I'm Samwise. Sam for short." Sam says, winking at me. "Hi. I'm Merry." Merry says. "Hello, Sam. I'm Frodo." I smile at all of them and say, "It's a pleasure to meet you all." I am so just trying to play it cool until I can get home. I'm already missing my bed. And my computer. Yes, I know it's hard to believe that I'm missing that pile of crap. The group of them finally turn around and Gandalf tells me, "We will leave you at Lothlorien, our next destination." I could hardly believe my ears. "What? I just got here and you're already trying to ditch me? I don't think so." I say. I can't believe he's already trying to ditch me. Also, ha. Like I'm gonna fit in with a bunch of elves. Ha. Try again. I really hope that they won't leave me there. Boromir steps forward and says, "But you're a woman, and you have no place to be here with us. So you _will_ stay at Lothlorien." You wanna know what I did next? You don't. Ok, I'll tell you. I kicked him in the you-know –where. He collapsed to the ground and was almost to tears. All the other men were looking at me with an expression of terror. "Just because I am a woman doesn't mean I can't do the same stuff you can do. So, I _will_ come with you on your journey. End of discussion." Nobody said a word. Did I say too much? Gandalf sighs and says, "Fine. You have proved your worth, so you may come with us.

Yes!

**Ok, yes I know. This was not the longest or best chapter. But I'm new! And I'm gonna use that to my advantage! Haha! Ok, so I'm gonna try to update soon, but I might not be able to this weekend because I have a REALLY BUSY weekend ahead, so yeah. Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter. And please review.**

**Bye,**

**Legolas's Lady 27**


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to all you who read and/or reviewed. This chapter might be fairly short, as well as a filler chapter, because I probably won't be able to update until Monday or Tuesday at the latest. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. (sniffs and cries) But I wish I did. Also, I know now that they go to the Mines of Moria first, then Gandalf "dies" then the group goes to Lothlorien. But I'm gonna change it up so they go to Lothlorien, **_**then **_**to the Mines of Moria. I won't change anything else up in this story, regarding the plot; me getting mixed up was an accident. Sorry! Ok, happy reading!**

CHAPTER TWO: Lothlorien

After walking for about two whole days, I finally see the outline of the forest that surrounds Lothlorien.

"Look! There it is!" Pippin yells out, which in turn causes everybody to go into that stupid 'murmuring' stage where I'm pretty sure they're just making noises, instead of actually saying anything.

"Hush! All of you!" Gandalf says, which sends everybody murmuring again.

"We will arrive tomorrow night." Legolas chips in from beside me.

As much as I REALLY, REALLY want stop walking, I REALLY, REALLY don't want to see any elves.

Seriously.

As we continue walking, we start to walk into some trees. And I swear, as soon as we walk into the trees, it turns almost pitch black.

Great. And we're not even to Lothlorien yet.

By the time mid-day comes the next day, I literally couldn't even tell.

It was still dark, and that didn't help considering that there were spider webs EVERYWHERE.

And if there is one thing that I hate, it's spiders. And bugs.

Absolutely can't stand them. I think I have one of those 'bug phobia' things.

And I can totally see why.

Suddenly, I start to see twinkling lights up ahead, and even though I can't see them that clearly, they're beautiful.

As we continue on up the path, we start to see bright, clean, white staircases and ledges that lead to various places.

It is utterly gorgeous.

Suddenly, about five of six elves just drop out of the trees to confront us. The hobbits and I scream and I fall back onto whoever is behind me.

All I can think is 'Please don't be Boromir!' as I can already tell he doesn't like me. If I fell onto him, he'd probably push me on the ground.

But whoever I'm leaning on snakes an arm around my waist to keep me still.

"Sh. Don't scream. I've got you." I roll my eyes and sigh, because I know who caught me-again.

Legolas.

Why does it always have to be him?

_Anyways, _the elves proceed to ask Gandalf, "Who are you? And why do you come here?"

Gandalf regains his posture and answers, "I am Gandalf the Grey, and these people are who I am traveling with. We wish to speak with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."

The lead elf nods his head and answers, "We will escort you to her."

As we start moving again, Legolas finally lets go of his death grip on me.

I don't even turn around to look at him, I'm that embarrassed.

Well, we got in.

But what will Galadriel think of us?

**OOOOOOH! Cliffy! Ok yeah, I know, it was a crappy, not to mention short chapter, but I was trying to get in a filler chapter before the group gets to see Galadriel. What **_**will **_**she think of them? You'll just have to find out! Thanks for reading and I hope you review! Oh, and check out my profile page cuz I just put a poll on there for you to take. Ok, enough of my rambling! See you!**

**Bye!**

**-Legolas's Lady 27**


End file.
